


Ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al "The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Una piccola scena in cui Crilin si rende conto di che fortuna è avere C18 accanto.





	Ghiaccio

Ghiaccio

Crilin si sporse, guardando gli occhi della moglie.

-Ghiaccio… per quanto il suo sguardo si sia addolcito i suoi occhi restano di ghiaccio – rifletté Crilin. Osservò la moglie appoggiare il capo sulla spalliera della poltrona. Passarsi le mani sul vestito rosso che indossava e accavallare le gambe. La pelle era liscia e chiara. Tornò a guardare il viso. I capelli biondi a caschetto le arrivavano fino al collo. Il terrestre si portò la mano ai capelli e si morse il labbro. Le si avvicinò e le sedette accanto. Si girò. Guardò Yamcha con la bocca spalancata, gli occhi vitrei e un rivolo di bava fuoriuscente dal labbro.

“Cucciolone, questa festa è noiosa” sussurrò C18. Si sporse e poggiò un bacio sulla guancia dell’umano che avvampò. Il moro socchiuse gli occhi e annuì.

\- Sì… un ghiaccio che posso sciogliere solo io- esultò mentalmente. Ghignò e si alzò dal divano insieme alla moglie.

 


End file.
